


I'd Rather Have a Picnic

by tomatopudding



Series: With a Thousand Sweet Kisses (I'll Cover You) [29]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Aziraphale and Crowley Have Their Picnic (Good Omens), First Kiss, Kissing, Love Confessions, M/M, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-08
Updated: 2020-02-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:41:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22619536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tomatopudding/pseuds/tomatopudding
Summary: Prompt: Staring at each other’s lips for a moment before moving closer, as if drawn together by some unseen force.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: With a Thousand Sweet Kisses (I'll Cover You) [29]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1420288
Comments: 1
Kudos: 49





	I'd Rather Have a Picnic

**Author's Note:**

> Find the the kisses prompt list here.

They finally get to go on their picnic a short time after the failed apocalypse. August is bleeding into September but the weather is still nice in Tadfield--a leftover influence from a certain former Antichrist. They had come to the small town to check up on the boy, make sure his powers were well and truly gone, and Aziraphale had suggested they make a day of it. And as always Crowley was unable to refuse, even if he had wanted to, which of course he didn’t. Crowley had taken charge of the food, he knew what his angel liked after all, while Aziraphale handled the wine. The sun had just passed its peak as Crowley parked the Bentley on the side of a dirt road.

“Anathema suggested the top of this hill,” Aziraphale said as Crowley pulled the wicker picnic basket from the boot, “The one with the single birch tree.”

As they trudged up the hill, the basket in Crowley’s possession and a large, folded tartan blanket tucked under Aziraphale’s arm, the fingers of their free hands brushed and then tangled together. It was very new, this thing between them. They had done nothing more than hold hands and done some innocent cuddling on the couch in the back room of the bookshop. At the top of the hill Aziraphale spread the blanket in the shade of the birch tree and lowered himself carefully to the ground so that he could lean against the trunk. From the basket Crowley drew out more than it appeared to be able to hold: crusty bread, delicately sliced cheeses and cold meats, dates and figs, stuffed grape leaves, hummus, olives of every color. Aziraphale had brought two bottles of a semi-sweet white Zinfandel. It wasn’t their usual fare but Crowley had suggested that something along those lines would go well with the food he had planned.

“Oh, Crowley,” Aziraphale breathed, eyes shining. It reminded him of some of the first meals they had eaten together so very long ago.

He couldn’t resist the urge to lean forward to press a kiss to Crowley’s cheek. The demon’s movements stuttered, his face reddening and a few unintelligible syllables escaping him. Aziraphale was charmed by the response. They both remained there for a long moment, hovering a short distance away from each other, sharing shy smiles,

“Angel, I-”

“I know, my dear.”

As if drawn together by a magnet, they inched their way closer together until they were sharing breath until their lips finally touched and the lightest and sweetest of kisses. 

  
  



End file.
